vexillologyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hawaii
The of the (Hawaiian: Ka Hae Hawaiʻi) is the official standard symbolizing Hawaii as a U.S. state. The same flag had also previously been used by the , , , and of Hawaii. It is the only U.S. state flag to feature the of the , a remnant of the period in when it was associated with the . The of the flag of Hawaii contains the Union Flag of the United Kingdom, prominent over the top quarter closest to the flag mast. The field of the flag is composed of eight horizontal stripes, symbolizing the eight major islands ( , , , , , , and ). A ninth stripe was once included, representing the island of . Other versions of the flag have only seven stripes, probably representing the islands with the exception of Kahoʻolawe or Niʻihau. The color of the stripes, from the top down, follows the sequence: white, red, blue, white, red, blue, white, red. The colors were standardized in 1843, although other combinations have been seen and are occasionally still used. The flag used by the is a red and blue bi-color. In the middle of the eight white stars appears the name of the state in all capital letters. During the time Hawaii was a United States territory, the letters in the middle of the flag were "TH", which stood for "Territory of Hawaii". Kanaka Maoli flag The Kanaka Maoli flag consists of nine red, green and yellow horizontal stripes, with in its center a and two crossed paddles on a green shield. It is claimed to have been the flag of the before the adoption of the current flag, though its authenticity is disputed. Proposals for a New Flag of Hawaii HI Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|HI Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" HI Flag Proposal ironchefshark.png|HI Flag Proposal "ironchefshark" HI Flag Proposal QuantumEcho.png|HI Flag Proposal "QuantumEcho" HI Flag Proposal charl.png|HI Flag Proposal "Charl" HI Flag Proposal Pando.jpg|HI Flag Proposal "Pando" HI Flag Proposal elyski.png|HI Flag Proposal "elyski" HI Flag Proposal Lord Grattan.gif|HI Flag Proposal "Lord Grattan" HI Flag Proposal Jack Expo.png|HI Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" HI Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|HI Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" HI Flag Proposal EW Jones.png|HI Flag Proposal "E.W. Jones" HI Flag Proposal Graphicology.png|HI Flag Proposal "Graphicology" HI Flag Proposal Robo-Diglet.png|HI Flag Proposal "Robo-Diglet" p-hi.png|HI Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" HI Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|HI Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Hawaii 2.png|HI Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog HI Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|HI Flag Proposal "BigRed618" 50 Star US History Flag Canton Designed By Dave Martucci circ 1979 (Edited By Stephen Richard Barlow 17 OCT 2014 at 0954hrs cst).png|Hawaii State Flag Constellation with Credit to Dave B. Martucci Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 17 OCT 2014 0954hrs cst Hawaii State Flag Proposal with Credit to Dave B Martucci No 5a By Stephen Richard Barlow OCT 2014.png|Hawaii State Flag Proposal with Credit to David B. Martucci for Constellation Design By: Stephen Richard Barlow OCT 2014 Hawaii State Flag Proposal No 6 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 0919hrs cst.png|Hawaii State Flag Proposal No. 6 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 20 OCT 2014 at 0919hrs cst Hawaii.png|Hawaii State Flag Symplistic Proposal. I removed the Union Jack and kept the eight stripes, one for each of eight major islands. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. File:US-HI flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Hawaii flag proposal by Achaley. File:HI Flag Proposal lizard-socks.png|Hawaii flag proposal by lizard-socks. Oct 2013. Hawaii Royal Waves.svg|Two aspect design - still holds Red White & Blue stripe but now in a better order, and shows part of the Old Royal Crest. Design by Rotten Ali Hawaii flag proposal by Laqueesha.png|HI flag proposal "Laqueesha" Hawaii #2.png|Hawaii - design study by Ken Morton I thought I was being clever, but, I see two other designers beat me to the punch. Kudos to them. Hawaii Redesign.png|Redesign by SimplisticFlags. January 2019. (details) 13_stripes_hawaii_flag.png|A 13-stripe reimagining of the Hawaii flag, in which the stripes of the main body have been altered to feed into the canton. The resulting pattern has a symbolic interpretation as volcanic islands bordered by white sands and separated by blue oceans. The pattern is also symmetric in that it reads the same from the top down as from the bottom up. Note that the Union Flag in the Canton has been altered slightly by extending its pattern rightward to better feed into the main body. HI_PNG.png|My version of proposals by Lord Grattan and others. Each of the the major Hawaiian islands has its own official color and these are represented in the flag: yellow (Oahu), pink (Maui), purple (Kauai), red (Hawaii), green (Molokai), orange (Lanai), gray (Kahoolawe), and white (Niihau). These colors are arranged horizontally like a rainbow, nodding both to historic Hawaiian flags and to rainbows, which are natural symbols of the state. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Proposal Flag of Hawaii.svg|Proposal for a flag for Hawaii. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Category:Hawaii Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History